To Love Someone Like You
by Lady Shaiye
Summary: Bulma Briefs and Vejitta Ouji are engaged and are to be married in three weeks. Problem? They hate each other and are in love with other people. Will they manage to actually fall in love and make their "I-do's" truly genuine?


** **

To Love Someone Like You

Chapter 1

King Vejiita gestured his glass of wine high towards the high classed people of Vejiitasei.

"A toast to the future king of Vejiitasei, Prince Vejiita Ouji. And his beautiful, future bride, Ms. Bulma Briefs, the intelligence of planet Earth."

Bulma smiled as the crowd stared towards her and Prince Vejiita. She then turned to her future husband with false bravado as she stared into his dark onyx eyes and held her glass cup to his, clashed them together and took a swig of her wine. The crowd lifted their glasses to their lips after their future heirs had drunken theirs.

Bulma tried to strike up a conversation with her future king. "So, what is the most important reason why you're eager to become king, my prince?" Bulma tried to ask pleasantly.

"The power and authority. The thrill to kill more and everything devious. So, Girl, is this your idea of small talk?" Vejiita asked his voice even and slightly annoyed.

Bulma held back her vicious tongue and said instead, "Yes, it is. Now, when did you become so interested in killing? Why is it so thrilling and fascinating? Power and authority is nice, but it's nothing without having someone actually respect and trust you. Though I should not be one to tell you that," Bulma said taking another sip at her red wine.

Vejiita rolled his eyes at his future wife, though he had to admit she did make an excellent point. "It's in my Saiyan blood to love killing. The begging for mercy, the power, and the pathetic look of horror and fear on one's face before death. It brings extreme pleasure, more pleasure than sex," he said, a little excitement rising in his voice each time he mentioned kill, pleasure, and sex.

Bulma stared at him nearly horrified, "Oh my God. So, you really have no compassion for the people you kill? It's not even an afterthought. It's all just for fun and games? That's sadistic if you ask me."

"But, I didn't. You only say that because you're race is too weak, pathetic, and emotional to understand such pleasure and authority in killing. Emotions can get one killed, as well as weakness," Vejiita sneered, with a supreme air about him.

Bulma stared him square in the eye and said, "The ability to feel is not always weak. Nor is my race. You yourself may be saved by the compassion of one. I know Saiyans are not emotionless creatures since they can have such aggressiveness and anger towards one. Anger is provoked by a strong emotion which is most likely in your case of loneliness, sadness, and grief combined. You pretend as though you're un-emotional, but I know Saiyan no Ouji that you do feel. You just want to pretend as though you don't because some part of you tells you it is weak and it will show."

Vejiita glared at her through dark, cold eyes and said, "Woman, none of what you say is true. You know nothing of me. So, just shut up," he said quickly becoming aggravated that this woman, who'd barely known him could just try to act as though she knew him.

Bulma stared up at him unbelievingly. "As you know nothing about my people. You just glimpse out at them and make assumptions. You're judging the book by it's cover and that can be a dangerous mistake. Very unwise decision when you become king, Prince Vejiita," Bulma said in a cool and calm, serious voice.

Vegeta glared at her a while longer and angrily stalked off to speak to some of his guests at the Royal Party of Vejiitasei.

Bulma stared a while after him then turned to face the king. "Oh, hi, your majesty. How are you doing?" Bulma asked with a light smile.

"My son, he sure looks terribly stormed. What did you say?" the king asked, a smirk playing on his lips as he ignored Bulma's question.

"Nothing much. Just how power and authority can be one's downfall," Bulma said casually.

"Very nice. Exactly why I arranged for you to be his future queen. My son, he can be very hard headed from time to time. Thinking power is all that is needed to rule a planet. I try to tell him otherwise, you know? Drop little hints, but he always misinterprets it. Thinking I mean something else. But I'm sure you can get through to him. Help him see things that I haven't been able to," King Vejiita said smiling down at her.

"I see," Bulma said with a sigh. "Well, I'll try my best, sire."

"I know you will," King Vejiita stated as he too left to talk to some of the guests.

As soon as the king was out of site, Bulma frowned in dismay. This arrangement might benefit Vejiitasei's future king, but it crushed what little piece of life she had left. She didn't want to marry the prince, she wanted to marry Yamcha. Though it was her cursed, bloody luck. She had wanted to marry a prince charming when she was younger. Though Prince Vejiita wasn't exactly charming most of the time, yet he had his moments and own ways…

Bulma took a seat at one of the tables and finished off her glass of red wine as the DJ of the party put on some slow, but brutal music about killing and death. Bulma shock herself a bit fore she had never in her life heard of a song in this kind as she stared out onto the dance floor. She suddenly had this sickening feeling at the pit of stomach. She was missing Yamcha. So gentle, soft, and caring. Nothing like the man she was arranged to marry. She missed him so much…

"Miss. Bulma, would you like to dance?" a brunette guy in whom was identified as No.17 asked as he extended his hand.

"Yes," Bulma said kindly with a smile as she rose from her seat and walked onto the floor with the blue eyed, brunette.

No.17 entwined their hands. "So, Miss. Why were you looking so sad and lonely over there? You were just dimming out the fun of the whole party," he said playfully with a smile.

"I was just thinking about someone," Bulma said quietly.

"Oh, someone from Earth?" No.17 asked casually.

"Yes, a guy from my home planet. But he kind of has been appointed as a soldier for Vejiitasei a while now. I rarely see him now and I miss him now," Bulma said slowly and steadily.

"I see," No.17 said with a smile. "Well, I think you'll have to end it with him before you're married to our Prince, eh? Better to let him go completely, so things don't get as testy in your future marriage. And believe me, I know a marriage to our prince is going to be hectic, Miss," No.17 remarked with a light chuckle.

"Oh, I believe you," Bulma muttered lowly as the song neared an end and Prince Vejiita started towards No.17 and his fiancée.

"I need to steal my fiancée," Vegeta said as he eyed his woman for a second.

"Sure. Bye Miss. Briefs," No.17 said as he walked off into the crowd of guests.

Bulma's blue eyes met Vejiita's stare. "Well, you sure seem a bit more calm now. What did you do, kill a guest?"

"You're very inquisitive, aren't you? Well, no. But thanks for the lovely, new idea," Vejiita responded coldly.

"Why do you act that way with me? I'm not them. You don't have anything to prove to me," Bulma said calmly.

"It's not an act. This is me," Vejiita said in his casual, dark, cold, and steady voice.

Bulma smiled and said, "Sure. Whatever you say."

"What about you, Bulma? Why do you hide under such false pretense? Smiling and lying as though you're happy and telling the truth. Bulma, you're not that smart. The professional liars know lies when they hear it," Vejiita taunted.

Bulma stared at him strangely for a moment then smiled funny. "Okay, Prince. For what reason would I need to lie and act pretentiously? She asked silently.

Vejiita smirked and answered, "You're in love with that weak, idiotic Earthling, who has somehow, miraculously, ranked high enough to score a job as a soldier to go on some of the Saiyan purging missions. Plus, on the side you don't want to marry me," Vejiita said, satisfied as he saw a look of shock come wash over her face.

"He's not weak and idiotic. Though how'd you come across all that?" Bulma asked slightly curious.

"Well, don't forget when you and your _weakling_ were first brought to this planet you were clinging onto him as though he could protect and save you, you stupid girl. Then when you were separated from him, you would cry for days… You were so damn _pathetic_," he sneered at her.

"Well, I imagine you shouldn't be too thrilled about marrying me either considering you're little.. "friend." What's her name? Angela, is it? Well, I know you're going to miss your little midnight fun with the little… Slut," Bulma drawled slowly.

Vegeta glared down at her. "Watch it, Whore."

Bulma smiled brightly, as a chuckle escaped her round lips. "Whore?… Oh, gosh. Wow!" she said sarcastically. "That's definitely a new one. I don't sleep around a lot. I don't sleep around at all. I don't chase other's men. I'm not a call or a streetwalker, Prince," Bulma said sarcastically as a smirk played on her lips. She was hyper and giddy now. She didn't know where all the energy had come from. Must have been from Vejiita's hot, new challenge.

Vegeta stared at her in shock for a moment then smirked, "Hmm… I'm saying you give that little human fellatio play as a welcome home gift. I know it's your specialty."

Bulma's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. "What in the hell? You're lying, you crazy bitch! I'd never do that."

Vegeta smirked as he saw his fiancée grow red in anger. "Well, no need to get so angry over a lie if it's not true. Eh, Bulma?"

Bulma calmed herself and mentally counted to ten. "Let's just say, I do. Why do you care? Is my little prince interested in a tiny, powerless earth woman who's lips and mind could get her everywhere?" she asked biting her lip to add to an extra effect on her fiancé.

"Not in your wettest dreams," Vegeta said with a smirk. "I could have much better service than you could provide if I desired it," he added coolly.

"I don't doubt that," Bulma said with a smile as she walked up closer to him. "So, how about we just talk a little less and you ask me to dance, Prince?"

"Woman, I don't dance with whores," he said, eagerly awaiting her reaction.

"Hmm. Alright," Bulma replied, not rising to his bait as she walked off towards King Vegeta and asked for a dance. Apparently he said yes as Bulma walked onto the dance floor with her fiancé's father.

Vegeta stared at his future queen in utter amusement. 'Such a weak and frail creature. She'd break at my mere touch. Better yet, try me in bed. The only way I'll get at least a slight pleasure is if I rape her.' The sound of her soft voice screaming in pain as he pumped inside her madly. Her hard face crumpled up as tears stained her cheeks amused Vejiita fore he a smirk grew on his lips at the sadistic thought.

'Not at all beautiful in physical status, yet graceful and intelligent. Her exquisite eyes, lips, and beautiful, long, turquoise hair made her somewhat attracting in a way though. And beneath the concealing clothes she wore, he was sure she had a lovely figure. And he figured he'd get her freaky enough to let him hit it from the back…

Vegeta closed his eyes briefly as he smirked at his father and fiancée on the dance floor. He walked out on the party as he looked at his watch. 'Time to check my bitch,' he thought devilishly as his smirk grew wider and walked from the Royal Party of Vejiitasei.

Bulma stared off at him from afar as she saw her fiancé leave the palace room. A frown caressed Bulma's pale face as she figured that Vegeta was going to see his little slut, Angela. 'why in the hell should I care?' she wandered. It wasn't as though she loved or cared about him or anything. With that she shrugged off the unpleasant thought as the song ended and she walked off to her room.

"Yamcha?" Bulma gasped in shock as she saw her ex-boyfriend lying on her couch…

****

AN: What's up? This is Lady Shaiye here with yet another work of fiction that may not surpass chapter 2. Anyways, this is my fan fiction taking place on Vejiitasei, it's not all of it but I'd like some feedback, so show me some love and review!


End file.
